Kairos
by Noirence
Summary: The right opportune or moment that can help change your past forever. A young Nico Robin and the three brothers of Dawn Island.
1. Chapter 1: The Devil's Child

**Kairos**

 **A/N: I do not own One Piece.**

 **Chapter 1: The Devil's Child**

" _ **Pray that your loneliness may spur you into finding something to live for, great enough to die for." -**_ **Dag Hammarskjold**

Robin felt a tear as the taste of iron spread across her tongue. She was bleeding. Crepted into a ball she hid herself in the corner of the boat. She was trembling in fear. _I'm going to be alright. I'm going to live._ She prayed silently. Frozen in the cold winter winds of the North Blue. She only wished to live. She was no safer on land or sea. She was a foe of both evil and justice. She can only wait for her demise from the World Government. She was all alone.

Her stomach growled ignorantly at her current situation. Demanding for just a single bite of food. Robin scowled at herself in annoyance. _Not yet. Not yet, I can't feed you right now. I'm going to get caught because of you._ To her answer her stomach growled even louder than before. Robin only crossed her fingers hoping that no merchants questions the unbearable noise.

Robin scrunched her toes together, like it would actually help warm her up from the unbearable winter sea. She dare not to let out a breathe to help warm up her iced red fingers.

Robin had been island hopping for long as she can remember. She can never stay in one place for too long. Born in Ohara to a line of scholars she lived in the West Blue for most of her life, but the West Blue was no longer safe for her. She forgot how it felt to be safe. She forgot how it felt to be warm. She forgot how it was to settle down. Robin was always the unwanted one. Even in Ohara, she was disowned and mistreated. It was no different than it was then and now. But Robin missed the way the Tree of Knowledge waited for her everything she ran in crying. She has no home now. Nowhere to go.

As footsteps creep on deck, Robin silenced herself immediately. She threatened her hungry stomach to make a single noise, because if it did. It would be the end for both of them. Silently she pushed herself against the wall. And pray that the Lady Moon would be on her side and disregard her shadows in her presence.

"it's freezin' out here!" the man growled, who groggily made his way on the dock.

The smell of whiskey flared up in her nostrils, even a child can tell the drunken bastard had been drink all night as she been stuck in the dark.

"Th' cold gunna be jolly fer that head 'o yours" snickered his mate below deck.

"Shaddap!" cussed the drunken man. "How much longer do ya think we needa stay on this damn ass boat 'till we reach land?!"

" 'bout half a day." yawned the mate, clearing too drunk to stay awake.

Robin held her breathe as the man walked past her, he scruffled clumsily onto his feet and crawled to the edge of the ship. Upon closer look, Robin recognize him as the crew's navigator. He already broke the first rule of sailing. As much as Robin knows, the ship's navigator should always be sober as they need to be aware of the weather at all times. Drunk and all, he fought himself trying to pull out his telescope from his coat. Finally manage to pull it out , he dropped it straight now into the pit black ocean as the strong waves crashed on to their little ship.

"BLOODY HELL!" the navigator cussed loudly, as he tried to reach over and catch his telescope. Unfortunately for him, his telescope already disappeared into the waves of the black ocean.

"What's th' matter, mately?" questioned the men below the dock.

"Damn ta hell," He cussed. "Davey Jones had just swallowed my telescope!" A roar of laughter burst out below the deck. "You'er such a nitwit!" one shouted. "Just Com'on down and drink! We are not too far from land!" They laughed.

The navigator hesitantly looked back at the clear winter sky and walked back down with his clunky boots for another drink.

Minutes after then man head back down, Robin finally let herself breathe. The man was gone and she was now out of the red zone. She silently let out a light laugh as dozens of hands began spouting on deck. One by one, they quietly passed a rusty telescope aboard. If the sailor wasn't drunk out of his mind, he would have notice he never heared the sound of the telescope splashing into the ocean depths. The hands quickly made it's way to Robin herself, as she now held it tightly in the grip of her palm. Observing the old telescope with a keener eye, Robin tried to estimate the amount of beri it was worth. It was old and rusty but embellished with gold paint at the core. At most it was only worth 500 berris, just enough for a meal.

Suddenly a cold gust shook the boat. Robin was no navigator but she can tell the tides were changing. _Tool of the sea,_ she pondered. _I'm going to give you one last good use._ She took a deep breathe and made her way up to the main mass and finally up to the crow's nest. With one eye into the telescope the can already see the rumbling black clouds that were rolling into the open night sky. A storm was coming no doubt about it. Robin was not a bad person at heart, she genuinely wanted to warned the crew. How would she do it was the question she wanted to answer. Just as she began to choke up a little courage, a man popped out of the cellar. It was the cabin boy on board, rolling another barrel of whiskey for his crew. The loud roar of the sky rolling over the moon startled him. Looking up he came face to face with a child. A child with crow black hair and ever shocking blue eyes. "A storm...A storm.." She whispered. "A storm is coming."

Shocked by her appearance the poor boy began choking on his own words. "You should warn your crew." Robin continued trying to be most reassuring as possible. The cabin boy gulped and scurried his way below the deck never leaving his eyes off the child.

The cabin boy ran downstairs, falling and tripping over the last couple of steps. He couldn't breathe. He knew that face. That face of the demon. The demon that will bring their downfall.

"What's wit' th' ruckus, lad?!" yelled his angry captain. " Whar be me whiskey" he slurred drunkenly, obviously looking for his barrel of alcohol. "C-Captain!" the boy squeaked "Th-The Demon Child is on board!"

"Whar?" His Captain slurred. "Thar Diva, Whar?"

"T-The Demon Child." the captain boy yelped, now shaking in fear.

"Speak up, Lad" The captain growled annoyingly.

"THE DEMON CHILD, NICO ROBIN IS ABOARD!" he shout.

The cabin boy was now on the verge of fainting, it was like he mumbled a curse that shaken the whole crew silent.

"What did you say?!" The first mate yelled grabbing the pitiful cabin boy by the throat.

"T-The Demon Child, Nico Robin is aboard" The cabin boy chattered like a broken record. "We're all going to die... The witch has anger the sea. We are all falling into Davey Jones locker!" He yelled like a madman.

The entire crew was silent, the jolly laughter minutes ago was replaced by a cast of white. "N-Nonsense, laddie. Th' the seven seas was just fine moments ago." the Navigator responded.

"Y-yea…." The rest of the crew agreed. Why should they trust a mere cabin boy rather than their navigator.

To their response, the wind screeched like a banshee, and the thunder howled gleefully. The door were blown open and the candles returned to smoke. The boat began rocking dangerously and the flash of lightning split the sky.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" the cabin boy shrieked. The captain bust out of the cellar and onto the deck, only to find him and his crew in the worst storm of their lives. As the ship finally hit a spike in the midst of the chaos, water started seeping in. His shipwrights had desperately try to save the ship, but the water was too much. Seconds from being overthrown by the tides, he realized: _That pair of devilish blue eyes are nowhere to be seen._


	2. Chapter 2: Prejudice

**Kairos**

 **A/N: I do not own One Piece**

 **Chapter 2: Prejudice**

 **The discovery of truth is prevented more effectively, not by the false appearance things present and which mislead into error, not directly by weakness of the reasoning powers, but by preconceived opinion, by prejudice.- Arthur Schopenhauer**

Jaylin Gayelord was one of the newly appointed soldiers of the Goa Kingdom. He was proud to be fighting for his King and the nobles of the island. He was a prideful citizen who would do anything to protect what must be protected. However, what infuriated him was his first appointed position as a soldier.

Every newbie starts from the bottom. He was no different. Some are appointed around the island as guards or police and others were appointed around the noble neighborhoods for protection. Of course, this wasn't the reason he was mad. He never expected himself to automatically get a high position, but he did expected to be place _anywhere._ But here.

Jaylin Gaylord was a guard at the doors of the Gray Terminal. The most disgusting and tasteless place of the entire kingdom. It was known as the "Junk Yard" of the Pride Goa Kingdom. It was what makes anyone in the kingdom embarrassed and ashamed. A truly wretched place.

As the morning sun peaked through the mountains of Mt. Colubo, it was time for him to open the doors. He grimace as he was forced to put on his gas mask and body suit. He rightfully loaded his rifle and prepared to stand guard.

At 8 AM sharp, the thick metal doors can already see a line of filthy scavengers in the smog lining up to enter the kingdom. Many of them carried wagons or bags of so-called merchandise for trade. However, most of it was unwanted junk. His job was look over the "merchandise" to see if there is any dangerous possessions. But that doesn't mean he and his fellow soldiers don't have any fun.

"Old man! What is in that bag of yours?" One soldier yelled menacingly.

A crouched over grandfather looked up startled to be called out. "A-A few bundles flowers from Mt. Colubo, S-Sir." The old man shuddered.

"Oh? We got to check if it's not poisonous, now don't we?"

The soldier kicked over the bag as white and pink petals fluttered out in a frenzy, the bag full of lilies and wild roses scattered across the mucky ground. "You are free to go." the soldier grinned, purposely smashing a dozen flowers in the thick mud. The old man silently tensed up as his eyes were muddled with grief. Right there, he had lost half of his profits for the day. He worried if he can manage to buy any bread for his granddaughter today. Dropping on his knees he did his best to save each flower from being further soiled.

"Next!" Jaylin shouted. He couldn't wait to see what trash these people will try to sell next.

A hooded man stepped up with with a large wagon covered with dirty smocks. "What's in there?" he questioned suspiciously, daring to peek under the dirty towels. A smell of salt and blood rushed upped his nostrils and he fell back. "WHAT IS THAT YOU BASTARD?!" He cringed in disgust. Even with his mask on, never in his life smell something so awful.

"Fresh crocodile skin. I'm planning to sell it." muttered the tall figure. A another soldier came and pulled up the sheets to confirm that it was indeed fresh raw crocodile skin. Jaylin sneered in disgust as the crocodile wasn't even clean properly, there were a mess of guts and leftover blood everywhere. If crocodile skin wasn't so rare and so fancied upon by the nobles he would of never let them past.

"Go" He growled angrily. "Make sure to clean it properly next time."

Silently the hooded man made his way across the border.

* * *

"How much did we get this time, Sabo?"

Fair haired boy frowned. "325,00 berries, We made 150,000 berries more last time around. You guys should've cleaned it better." He sighed, shaking his head and recounting the bills in his hands.

The raven head scowled, as his eyes flared up in annoyance "I wasn't on cleaning duty. Luffy was."

"Meat! Meat Meat! Ace! Sabo! Let's go buy meat!" announced a voice childishly with glee.

"Shut up." Ace replied at his younger brother Luffy "If you would of cleaned it better we woulda been a whole 'lot richer."

"How did you clean it?" questioned Sabo, stuffing the money in his hat. "I thought we told you to clean it at the river!"

"I did too!" Luffy shouted ignorantly. "I dunked it in the river and pulled it back out!" Ace raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"Yup, I made sure it was nice and wet! Dereshi-shi-shi-shi!" laughed Luffy.

"You Idiot!" Ace scowled pounding his head. "We meant to clean it thoroughly, like how you clean fish!"

"Give up Ace, Luffy never cleans his fish." Sabo sighs dejectedly. "Well, let's go get some grub before the sun goes down", rubbing Luffy's injured head.

"Bleh! This is why Sabo is my favorite!" Luffy shouted sticking out his tongue while hiding behind his brother.

"Sa-bo. You're spoiling him." Ace said twitching his eyebrows in annoyance.

"No! You're just mean!"

"And you're just stupid!"

"Sabo! Ace is being mean to me!"

"Look how spoil you made him, Sabo!"

"Ace is a big mean-"

"If you guys don't shut up we're not going out to eat."

Immediately both of them shut up and quietly followed Sabo out of the alley.

* * *

Robin woke up to the smell of the ocean and an indispensable headache. The only memory that stuck her was jumping a ship with only a wooden plank as her float. She can hardly believe that she is actually alive. Thinking back she believes she jumped the boat as her senses started hit her with red flags. Either she jumped the boat or perish along with it. Robin's sixth sense never did her wrong so she took a plank lying on the side lines and jumped it. As soon as she hit the ocean waves she sank like a rock with only a wooden plank to keep her afloat. Who knows how much time has past but she blank out soon enough, and apparently washed up on this beach soon after.

Robin groggily pulled herself up ashore onto the prickly hot sand. She was still weak from the salt water and looked for a place to shelter herself from the hot sun. She slowly and clumsily made her way to a nearby tree, sitting down in the shade for rest. Tired or not her brian was already whirling and speculating her surroundings. _Where am I? I should be in the East Blue. A forest?_

Robin's survival instincts kicked in at full blast. She read books about being stranded before. Finding water was the key.

 _Treinta Fleur_ , Robin whispered silently, crossing her arms around her chest. No she did not have to maintain that position while her powers were in use but it was just a defense mechanism that she developed over the years.

Within seconds, thirty arms bloomed on the side of the large oak tree, creating spiraling staircase upwards to the top. Slowly, she made her way up to the tip of the tree. There she can see everything. A mountain. A village. A river. And a wall.

A great big wall that surrounded the entire west of the mountains. Robin has been in her fair share of islands, she can definitely tell it was some sort of kingdom, but she has no clue what kingdom did she drifted into. With a migraine knocking her senseless, Robin decided to worry about that later and find water to begin with. Locating the nearest source of freshwater she began slowly making her way there as she tries to ignore that pounding migraine of hers.

Robin did her best to visualize the scenery she had seen far above, it took a while to find the river but eventually she did. Excitedly, Robin rushed to the river only to notice a moving log seemingly coming closer and closer. Robin froze at the sight of an 8 meter long crocodile rise out of the muck. She didn't know if it was fear or utter amusement that this utter reptile was a dam to a river, but she froze at the sight. Stupid as it sounds the arrogantly oversized lizard didn't look at her for two seconds before deciding that she wasn't worth the hunt and returned back to sunbathing in that muck of his. Robin just glared at the reptile in amusement as it snorted at her before closing eyes and going back to sleep.

"There goes that water I was looking for" Robin sighed, placing her hand on her hip.

Robin abruptly felt something in her pocket, and move her hand back to check what it was. _A telescope?!_ _I forgot I had this with me!_ Robin smiled suddenly remembering that she can go to the pawn shop in the nearby kingdom to trade in for some berries.

With a plan set in mind. Robin began making her way to the Kingdom of Goa.

* * *

"Ahem! I would like three more plates of spaghetti please!"

"Yes! Of course, Sir!" The waitress cried scurrying back out with fresh plates of orders from the same customer that arrive an hour ago. The customer was from a wealthy noble family that has much influence in the government, however just from outside appearance he did not look anymore than a beggar on the streets. Actually, let me rephrase that. She dosen't know what he looked like, because his face was covered with the most disgusting rag she had ever seen. How he manage to convince her manager that he was a noble was beyond her. But looking at how pretentious her manager is beginning, they have him well convinced.

"Order Up!"

The poor waitress sighed. "Coming, Sir!" She shouted as she made her way to the kitchen for their new plates of food.

"Wow, Sabo! This stuff is amazing!" Ace gargled,shoving down another plate of Chicken Puttanesca. "This is amazing! It's so much better than Dandan's cooking."

"Agree" Luffy grinned, stretching in arm for another dish. "What is this one called, Sabo?" Luffy said, point at a dish of red sauce with a dozen stuff little squares.

"Hmm?" Sabo gulped, looking over at Luffy in the midst of eating his Pasta Primavera, "Oh, it's ravioli, It just pasta stuffed with meat."

"I call dibs!" Luffy shout, grabbing the plate from across the table. "Sabo, why are you eating the veggie one?" Luffy questioned, sliding the food down his throat to his never ending pit of a stomach.

"Ya, gotta eat vegetables once in awhile" Sabo teased. "Ya, wanna try some Luffy?"

"Eww! No! I hate-"

"Sir, may I come in? I have your order ready."

"Shit!" Ace cussed. "Sabo! Luffy!",

"Sir?" the waitress questioned, opening the door slightly and with her free hand. Once again, she is greeted by the same robe figure, devouring each dish at an incredible rate. "I will leave the this here." She bowed. "Do you need anything else?"

"Check" he mutter.

"Excuse me?" She asked. she couldn't believe what she heard. She thought this person will ever stop eating.

"Check!"

"Y-Yes! Why of course!" She assured, she was absolutely delighted that she can stop serving this filthy customer. With that said she rushed out of the room with glee.

"Ace! I still wanted to eat!" Luffy babbled in disappointment. "I still want the la-lasaga thing!"

"It's lasagna." Sabo corrected. "Ace is right we should get going, the doors are closing soon."

"But I'm still hungry." Luffy pouted. "You're always hungry." Ace huffed. "Don't worry, We'll go hunt some wild turkeys before nightfall. We gotta pay first."

"What happen to dine and dash?" Sabo questioned.

"Well… Makino is teaching me manners…"

"And you don't want to disappoint her?"

"Yea." Ace blushed.

"Ace likes Makino! Ace like Makino!" Luffy chattered.

"Shut Up!" Ace stuttered, his face now beet red. "It's just that I don't know how to act around girls!"

"Dandan is a girl." Sabo pointed, trying to muffle his laughs.

"That old hag is a MAN. There's no way I can see her as an female-"

"Ace! Sabo! Someone is coming!" shouted Luffy.

"Shh!"

"Sir, the total is 230,000 Berries." the waitress sang.

"The money is on the table."

"Thank you Sir!" She chirped. "Have a nice day!"

* * *

"That wasn't so bad." Ace sighed.

"Ughh! You guys are so heavy." Sabo cried. "Why am I always at the bottom-"

"Sabo." Ace hushed. "Make your way into that alley."

"Huh? Why"

"Hurry!"

Sabo did his best to slip themselves into the nearby ally, trying not to attract little attention as possible. "Ace. What's going on?" He demanded.

"Marines." Ace warned. "Why are there so many on this Island. The East Blue is the weakest of the bunch. There's no need for this many marines." He said, taking a peek at the crowded road.

"Maybe they're here for Bluejam!" Luffy grinned. "Maybe" Ace replied unconvinced.

"Guy's take a look at this!" Sabo announced, pointing at scattered piece of the newspaper lying on the ground. "It's fresh, look at what it says!" he gasped.

"Uh, Sabo-" Luffy and Ace chorused.

"They can't be serious!" Sabo cried. "All of East Blue is inflated with Marines!"

"Uh Sabo-"

"WHAT?!"

"We can't read."

Sabo stared at them, and mentally face palmed himself. "I'll read it then. Listen up!" He said holding up the crumple paper. " _ **Nico Robin**_." he started, reading the giant headlines spread across the paper. " _ **Nico Robin the Devil Child, holding a bounty at 79,000,000 berries, had broke her 4 year silence. Sinking another ship this Monday. At the age of 8, Nico Robin had sunk six of the Buster Call ships called out by the World Government to the island of Ohara-**_ "

"Sabo!" Luffy interrupted. "What's Buster Call?! So what if they sank some ships? We can do that too!"

Sabo sighed dejectedly. Of course, Luffy didn't understand the situation. "Luffy." he said "They are not normal ships. They are grand marine military battle ships. A Buster Call is the ultimate form of attack by the World Government. It's commanded to destroy everything and anything. I never heard of a pirate that sank even one of those ships, let alone six by themselves!"

"So?" Ace asked raising his brows. "That's amazing and all but what does have to do with the East Blue."

Sabo rubbed his head in frustration, leave it to Ace to be so impatient. "Let me finish then." He continued. " _ **Witness reported that the ship was from the North Blue on it's way to East Blue for commerce. However, Nico Robin was not found with the sunken ship. It is believe she had escape to one of the many islands in the East Blue. The marine headquarters are calling a grand search for this criminal as she is rumor to be classified as an Level 6 criminal at Impel down-**_ "

"Sabo! What is Impel down-" Suddenly a blinding light was shone into the dark alley way.

"You three! Show your faces!" A patrol cried.

"Shit. We got to run!" Ace commanded, already sprinting towards the opposite direction.

"Why do we have to run?!" Luffy shouted. steadily keeping up with Ace "We not that Robin person"

"Luffy we still wanted for all those other violations!" Sabo screamed, swinging up a fire escape.

"We need to get out of here." Ace warned, looking up on the grand city clock. "The doors are closing soon. it's almost 6' Clock."

The trio escape the patrol and ran towards the Edge Town as fast as possible. Usually they would cruise their way around the dark alley ways, but today Edge Town was packed with marines. It was true that the most most wanted criminals would stay at this area. It was a place of blood and violence, only the strong will survive. Ace Sabo and Luffy alternate their regular path to the roof tops, where they will be least likely to be caught.

"TO ALL PATROLS." The sirens blared. "WE ARE LOOKING FOR A CRIMINAL WITH DEVIL FRUIT ABILITIES. BE ON GUARD."

"Devil Fruit powers, Eh?" Ace mumbled. "So they're like Luffy."

"We should still be on guard." Sabo huffed. "Nico Robin is still a child. She probably only 11 or 12 years old. Luffy, do you hear me?" Sabo said looking over his shoulder. "Luffy?" Sabo froze.

"ACE! LUFFY IS GONE"

"What?!" Ace yelled, now panicking. "Where can that nitwit be?!"

Ace and Sabo made a full U-turn and began frantically searching for Luffy.

"LUFFY!" Sabo scream. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"LUFFY!" Ace shout jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"LUFFY!" They shouted.

* * *

"Come back!" Luffy cried. "Where do you think you're going!"

Luffy was in the middle of chasing down a bird that stole it's hat. Truthfully it was his fault for dropping the hat in the first place. But when he jumped down into the alley to pick it up. A stupid crow and already decide to keep it.

"Where is that stupid bird" Luffy frowned, as he walked through the dark alleyway. "Where did it drop my hat?" he cussed kicking over a trash can. "Ace and Sabo is going to mad at me again…"

Looking up at the sky, he realize that it was already night time. It was most likely past curfew of the people of the Grey Terminal as well.

"CRAW!" a voice screeched. Luffy's ears perked up to the sound and grinned. "I found you.." he laughed, following the sound to the end of alley way.

"Here Birdie… Birdie." he cooed. "Give me back my hat…"

"Is this your hat, Boy?" a deep voice responded in the dark.

Luffy squinted his eyes. "Do you have my hat? Give it back!" he demanded.

"If I give it back would you come with me?" the voice sneered.

"Why should I go with you." Luffy ignorantly replied. "Ace and Sabo are waiting for me."

The silhouette cracked a laugh. "Because… Ace and Sabo are looking for you. And what better way to get revenge by killing their little brother…. LIKE HOW THEY KILLED MINE" the voice screeched. A large bulky figure jumped out of the shadows, with an axe in two hands swinging down at full force.

Ace was in panic. He didn't know where Luffy was. He should of kept an eye on him. He and Sabo had been looking around for half an hour with no damn luck. Where can that boy be?!

"ACE! Come quick!" Sabo snapped. "Isn't that Luffy?" he pointed. Ace glance over with hope, Sabo was always the keen one in the group. Ace looked real hard and squinted his eyes to get a better view. The silhouette looked similar all right, a small rugged boy with worn down t-shirt and shorts. _Thank God, He's Okay-_

 _Wait? What?_

"LUFFY!" He screamed. "RUN!"

Luffy froze as an axe came sledging down at full force. He didn't even have time to react. His mind just blanked out with shock and maybe even fear. He just stood there unable to move.

"DIE!" The man howled, "FOR MY YOUNGER BROTHER PORCHEMY HONOR! DIE!"

"LUFFY! GET AWAY!" he heard. He knew it was his brothers calling, but his body just didn't move. He just froze and wait for his impalement.

"LUFFY!"

" _ **Cinco Fleur: Clutch!"**_

To his amazement in the dark alley night, where the moon light cannot reach, bloomed a bouquet of hands immobilizing the man. The man had his head and back bent backwards as his hands were chained by fingers acting as cuffs. The axe dropped down to the pavement with a crash as the man stood there in a death chock.

"It's not nice to pick on children" a voice pitched.

A small cloaked figure walked out of the shadows. "I'm sure you want your hat back." it whispered.

Abruptly, a hand bloomed on the ground, holding the straw hat to Luffy who was still frozen on shock.

"Here, you go. Don't lose it again." the voice said placing the hat on Luffy's head.

"Luffy! Are you okay!" His brother shouted rushing to his need. "Luffy are you hurt?" Sabo cried.

""Who da the hell are you?" Ace frowned holding up his metal pipe.

"Just a passerbyer" The voice said. "Would you like me to kill this man?"

Ace glanced at the attacker bewildered as he was chained down by a nest of hands, he looked back at the cloaked figure unsure what to say.

"A-Are you a devil fruit user" He questioned.

"Yes. It's it obvious?"

"Then are you…." Ace swallowed his spit as pieces came together. "Are you Nico Robin?" he pushed.

A dangerous flash of blue flickered in the dark. Ace gripped his pipe tightly preparing for an attack.

"Yes. I am-." The voice respond.

"W-Why did you save Luffy?!" Sabo quivered balling his hand in fear. "Aren't you a wanted criminal?"

The alley fell silent.

"Yes, I am." the voice repeated. "Do you want to to kill this man?" it questioned, tightening the death lock on the man.

"I can break his back if you want me to."

Ace bit his lip. "N-No." he muttered. "Don't kill him. Just… knock him out."

"Are you sure? He might come back for you."

"Yes. Very."

"Whatever you say." The voice silenced.

The hands around the man quickly tightened and changed formation. Like a snake it gracefully warped around the victim squeezing out every breathe of air until it stop moving. The poor attacker didn't even have a chance to retaliate as he was out in seconds. When the deed was done, the hands wilted into flower petals scattering across the ground. It was beautiful and deadly. Ace didn't even realize he held his breathe the entire time.

"W-What are you going to do us?!" Ace questioned, holding out his metal pipe.

"..."

"Nothing."

"What?" Ace flared, further tightening his grip.

"Nothing. I shall take my leave." The voice said. The robed figure turned it back into the shadows, almost disappearing entirely.

"W-Wait!"

The figure stop midway, waiting for his explanation.

"Y-You. You save Luffy's life." Ace mumbled.

"Yes. We already went over that." the voice hushed.

"Y-You. No. Nico Robin, is there anyway I can repay you." Ace grumbled, glancing over at Sabo carrying the uncious Luffy with wide eyes.

Silence fell over the crowded alleyway once again.

" … A place to stay would be nice." Nico Robin answered. "A safe place with no marines."

Ace let out a small grin. "Come to our hideout. You will be hidden."

The robed figure stood there in silence.

"I don't trust you." She said.

Ace sighed dejectedly. "I don't trust you either, but you save my little brother. Now follow me before I change my mind." He said turning around with Sabo to guard his back. Sabo looked at him with a confused smile but followed behind with Luffy quietly sleeping on his back. Seconds later another figure followed them out of the shadows and the four quietly made their way into the Colubo Forest.


	3. Chapter 3: Trust

**Kairos**

 **A/N: I do not own One Piece**

 **I thank everyone for the constructive criticism. I will pay more attention to details. However, I must state that my story will have some different factors in relation to the manga. Here are few key notes I want to explain.**

 **-Nico Robin will be only (2) years older than Ace/Sabo. I do not wish to make her any older as I wish to capture their relationship as children.**

 **\- The storyline is different from the original. Some facts may stay the same & others I will twist. **

**Thank You for the Criticism and Understanding. Please enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 3: Trust**

Ace was the first one to arrive at the great wall that separated the Goa Kingdom from the Colubo forest. It was nightfall and the moon shone brightly against the many abandoned houses. He silently cursed himself for thinking of this idiotic idea in the first place. Gazing upon the twenty meter wall that separated him the outside world, he started believing how stupid he was to think that they can manage to climb over without being caught. Goa Kingdom has an law for the scums of the Grey Terminal. All beings inhabited there had a curfew of 6pm everyday. If they don't leave the grand city by that time, they are legally wanted as trespassers. This meant if they were discovered by any patrol, they are free to capture or jail them.

Ace bit his lip at the sticky situation. It wasn't a good day either, East Blue was full of marines. Furthermore, they are hiding a wanted criminal within their group. How they were going to make it back to their base without being caught was completely impossible.

"Ace.." Sabo breathed, "What now?" he questioned, glancing at their baby brother, who was knocked out like a pig after a full meal.

"We got to get past this wall" he said stating the obvious.

"But how? We're going to get caught if we try to bust a hole" Sabo worried. "I don't know." Ace replied. "I'll think of something."

Ace and Sabo stood there in silence pondering about ways to overcome the grand obstacle.

 _Cien Fleur, Net"_ a voice whispered.

Sabo's eyes widened as a fish net like rope rolled down the surface of the wall.

"Wow." Ace commented in shock. "You're pretty useful."

With no direct reply, Nico Robin advance advanced ahead and quickly began to climb up. "Better hurry." She whispered. "We're going to be found."

"Right." Ace responded.

As Ace and Sabo approached the net, they suddenly realize that it wasn't rope that they saw. It was a contraption of hands weaved together to form a net like structure. They both gasped and awwed at the crafted contraption, it wasn't like anything they seen before.

"I'm not holding this net up forever." called a voice.

"Oh. Yea." Ace muttered as he started making his way up the net. Surprisingly it was pretty easy to climb up due to how stable it was. Robin patiently waited for them at the top, acting as a scout. Ace quickly arrive soon as Sabo took his time since he was carrying their dead weight of an brother. As Sabo finally made it up to the top, Ace pulled up Luffy like a sack of potatoes, and it didn't help that Luffy's devil fruit powers made his body stretch out like a ball of playdough unconsciously. Ace groan in annoyance, as he pulled up his super long limbs.

Nico Robin stared at Luffy with a critical eye, she didn't ask any questions but understood the gist that the boy was abnormal.

Suddenly she hissed in pain as a sharp pain grazed her arm, scattering her woven net into a thousand petals.

"Miss? What wrong-" Sabo questioned, quickly getting cut off by Robin.

"Hide!" she wheezed, grabbing the three boys and abruptly jumping off the twenty meter wall.

"What da hell are you doin-" Ace screamed, swiftly cut off by a hand across his mouth.

" _Cien Fleur, Wing."_

The gravity pull seemed to have lessened as the group started floating down with more ease.

"Wow, can you fly?" Sabo asked, taking a closer look at the hundred woven hands.

"No." Robin explained in short breathes, "but it does help slow our fall doesn't it?"

"It's so pretty.." he awed. "It's like you're an angel…"

Nico Robin took a second to process the words that left his mouth. and lightly chucked at the idea, first time someone mistaken and devil for an angel. This thought was completely amusing to her, no one ever mistaken her any less of an monster.

The two boys stared at her response.

Robin raised a brow. "Care to share what humors you?"

"Y-You laughed." Ace pointed. "I thought you had no feelings."

Robin's eyes flicked blue in the pitch dark, she silently smiled. "I guess you thought wrong."

 **...**

"I swear I saw someone here!" A voice desperate cried.

"Go back to you patrol, Gayelind. There's nothing here you saw wrong."

"N-No, there was a rope and everything. I tried to cut the rope, but it disappear!"

"I think you should return to your headquarters. You seem tired."

"B-But…Sir!"

"Now. Gayelind."

"Yes,..Sergeant-"

"What's going on here?!"

"V-Vice Admiral Garp?! What are you doing here?!" the two men saluted.

"Just checking up on the city, boys. What seem's to be the problem? I heard there was a powerful criminal loose." He grinned in excitement.

"N-No sir. Private Gayelind just says that there is suspicious activity on the southern borders near edge town."

"Oh?So, what seems to be the problem." Garp grinned.

"T-There's no evidence that someone was trying to climb over the great wall, S-Sir."

"Did you see anything private?"

"Y-Yes Sir! Sir, I reported seeing a net like structure upon the southern border! When I tried cutting down the net, it was disappeared. Sir!"

"Is that so?"

"Y-Yes Sir. The rope had a funny texture, Sir. It was smooth and I dare to say leathery…"

"I see." Garp pondered rubbing his stubble. "I'll check it up myself soliders, good work."

"Y-Yes Sir! Th-Thank you, Sir!"

Garp rubbed his head in amusement. He had a feeling why it was facing the southern border of the wall. Usually, not one goes that path due to the fact that it was all forest and nothing else. Only a certain group of bandits and three troublesome boys live in that area, he smiled.

"I guess I'll be visiting my lovingly cute grandsons soon." He grinned.

 **...**

"This way Miss!" Sabo cried. "We are almost there!" Sabo said looking back at their guest. Nico Robin had been nothing but just a cloth of mystery ever since she arrived. Sure, she may have saved Luffy. Sure, she has helped them escape a few times, and sure, she has been nothing but deadly. However, Sabo has noticed that something was off. Robin has been slowing down ever since they entered the mountains. Ace haven't have noticed it, but Sabo came quietly hear her gasping in quick short breaths as they ran. He didn't think this was normal, nor he liked it one bit. Nico Robin was on the run for almost a whole four years from the World Government. Sabo didn't believe one that survived such crisis would be this exhausted after a little endurance.

"Miss Robin?" Sabo asked. "Are you okay?"

The hooded figure didn't respond as they leaped over a small stream to an hill.

"Miss?"

" _Once Fleur, Slam!"_

Sabo thought he was pretty perspective of the things around him, but unfortunately he was nothing compared to Nico Robin. As Sabo began to concern for Robin he failed to noticed that Ace who was carrying Luffy fell behind. Furthermore, he failed to realize that the giant log next to the stream was actually a giant crocodile. From the looks of it, the enormous reptile decided to attack them in the dark like a true predator would, first aiming for Ace who had no hands to defend himself. However, Robin seems like to know how her enemies attack enemies attack the least expected. Summoning a barcade of hands, she grabbed the crocodile from the tail and slammed it into the nearby tree,

"Be careful." She whispered to Ace who just noticed that an girl took out one of the kings of the mountains single handedly.

"Looks like we're gonna have croco' soup tonight!" Ace shouted excitedly.

Sabo sighed, it's just like him to always think about his stomach before anything else. He looked at the knocked out lizard."So? How are we going to bring this back to the base? We only have two people-"

" _Cien Fleur, Delphinium"_

Just on that note, a path of hands sprouted up the hill, one by one like as assembly line it began slowing rolling up the crocodile up.

Ace let out a low whistle. "You're so much more useful than Luffy."

"After you, Tophat-san." Robin said.

Sabo widen his eyes as he was surprised as this was the first time she address one of them directly, as he began leading the way up. He noticed that Robin's condition worsened, it wasn't just heavy breathing; she seemed barely conscious. From the corner of his eyes he noticed something off.

"Miss Robin…" Sabo quivered. "Why are your arms bleeding?" He gasped at the gash on every right arm down the path, the hands weren't just making a nice assemble line but also a trail of blood. Sabo looked at Ace, he himself had wide eyes at this realization.

Ace first stood silent at this discovery, but seconds later he bit his both lip, and shook in betrayal."W-Why... didn't you tell us?" Ace gruffed. "Why didn't you say that you were hurt?!"

Robin stood silent at the accusation. The whole mountain seemed to have quieted for her response.

"Well?!" Ace growled in impatience.

Robin silently opened her mouth. "You said you didn't trust me."

Sabo can hear it loud and clear now, her exhausted and tired voice. The short gasps and heavy breaths seem all too prominent now. Sabo was sure she was unwell. How she manage to still stay concentrated and sprint over 5 kilometers in a matter of half an hour was beyond him.

Ace wasn't looking too good either, from the looks of it, he was dying to retort. But he seemed to pick up on the mental exhaustion of her calm voice as well as he did.

"You.." Ace grumbled. "Are you okay?"

Robin seemed to have stiffened at the question, it was weird for someone to ask her that. No one ever cared.,

"Probably not." She responded. There was no need to hid the truth

"C-Can you go for another kilometer, Miss?" Sabo reasoned. "If not I will carry you there."

"There's no need." Robin answered "Let's just hurry up." She finished and began walking.

"You." Ace said stopping her for the second time of the night. "I-I trust you," Ace uttered like it was the hardest thing for him to say. "But. you have to trust us as well."

"So be it." Robin continued, making her way up to the top.

Ace frowned. "I don't get girls", he argued, "She's nothing like Makino."

"Girls are very sceptical creatures" Sabo agreed.

 **…**

There was an field of flowers of different colors. A wonderful flower meadow with a beautiful ginger princess standing in the center. Little petals of roses and daisies drifted down around her as her long wavy curls bounced in the wind. It was beautiful. She was beautiful. Long eyelashes and honey brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight. A floral baby pink dress fluttered as she walked through with hopes and dreams. She was waiting for the one. The one to take her on his white horse, to an equally beautiful place to wed The princess waited for her prince charming to swoop her off her feet.

She waited and finally saw. A horse, a beautiful white horse that trolloped through the grassy fields with a prince on its back. The prince lowered his head, " _My beautiful lady."_ he called. " _Would you let me have the pleasure of calling you my wif-"_

"BOSS! BOSS! BOSS!"

Curly Dandan's eyes shot open at the sudden noise. She was angry at the fact that her dream like prince was shattered and replaced by a certain someone yelling her drenched name.

"What do you want Dogra?!" She yelled, pulling the blanket over her head.

"The the..Marines are in town!" yelled the bald man frantically waving a bundle of paper in his hand.

Dandan Felt her body tighten at the word 'marines'. She instantly shot up from her futon and snatched the newspaper from Dogra's hand.

"Why the hell are they here?!" Dandan continue to shake. _Did Garp find out that she allowed Luffy and Ace to live in the jungle by themselves? Is he back because they still want to be pirates? Did he find out she wasn't doing her job?!_ Dandan began reading the headlines and her frightened face instantly turned into a frown. It was about some brat that angered the World Government.

"So what?!" Dandan said throwing the paper at Dogra. "This is not something you should wake me up in the middle of the night for." She hollered, "It has nothing to do with us."

"No...Boss, You don't understand! It does!" Dogra retorted, "I heard the marines are going to be searching the mountains!"

Dandan's face paled. "What?!"

"Everyone at the Grey Terminal was talking about it!" Dogra explained. "They said they were searching them and checking their identities when they were leaving the city! They are going to search the mountains next!"

Dandan bit her lip and grabbed a bottle of sake she always kept at her bed. "That's impossible!" She chugged, "No marine is stupid enough to go into the mountains by themselves. Unless….." Dandan slowly put down the bottle afraid of her own prediction

"U-Unless it's Grap that's coming…"

Dogra looked at her and slowly nodded. "That's what I was afraid of…"

Dandan put her hand against her head in frustration. "We need to find Ace, Luffy and that Sabo brat." she growled. "Garp would kill us if he finds out they haven't been back for weeks!"

Dogra silently nodded, chaos would befall if Grap-san finds out they aren't here.

 **...**

Sabo sat with Robin in silence around the campfire. Ace and Luffy went down the stream to clean the crocodile for tonight's meal and tomorrow's sale in the city. Speaking about Luffy, that dead weight kid instantly woke up when Ace announced that they were going have barbecued crocodile today. Like older and younger brother they both think with their stomachs rather than their head. Ace gave Luffy a good pound on the head before scolding him for running off without telling them, but being Luffy, he responded with a laugh.

" _Shishishi! But I'm okay, that lady there save me didn't she!"_

" _You idiot! What happens if she was a bad guy!"_

" _But she's not!" Luffy grinned._

" _Whatever, come here to the river with me, I going to teach you how to clean a crocodile properly this time!"_

" _Okay Ace! Wait up!"_

That left Sabo to watch over Robin, who still sat in silence with the baggy hood over her head. Come to think of it they never properly saw her face. It was just the ice blue eyes that flickered in the dark.

"Your siblings are pretty lively."

Sabo was startled for a moment, he didn't expect her to make conversation. "Ehm.. Yea, they're always like that." He responded, wanting to keep the conversation going he asked "Do you have any family?"

"Family?" She quirked "No they all died."

Sabo realized that he brought up a sensitive topic. "No no no," he explained. "I mean like, do you have anyone you consider family?"

Robin sat in silence and the dancing flames in front of her, had reflected on her sad blue eyes.

"If you don't want to answer, that's okay-" Sabo corrected himself.

"They all died."

"What" Sabo said, he couldn't quite believe his ears, did she really respond to him.

"They all died." She repeated, her eyes looking darker than ever.

Sabo hesitated to question her further, "Does that mean you're all alone?"

Silence once engulf the two, only the fire in front cracked in response. It was like the flames were laughing at their misery.

"Yes." She answered, "I've been alone for almost half a decade."

Sabo furrowed his brows. "Aren't you like thirteen?"

"I'm think I'm twelve." Robin said with uncertainty, "Yea, I'm twelve."

Sabo looked at the hooded figure, it was like she was trying to hid herself from the world. He pity her, but he knew that she wouldn't like it if she knew. He suddenly felt a lot more ungrateful, at his current life. He had Ace and Luffy, his brothers. Dandan and Luffy and Ace's grandpa counts as his caretaker. But she...she had no one.

"I don't want your pity" a voice said.

Sabo looked up at Robin, those deep blue eyes seem to look at him with despair. He knew those eyes. It was the same eyes he shot at the other nobles as they looked at him with the same pity that he shot her.

"I'm sorry" he grumbled.

The two sat there in silence waiting for Ace and Luffy.

 **…**

Ace returned bickering with Luffy about something stupid, when the return to camp he instinctively felt the sullen mood.

"Whoa, What happened here?" he asked looking at Sabo, who shot him a glare telling him to shut up.

However, Luffy on the other hand felt nothing and continue his joyous attitude towards everything.

"Meat! Meat! Meat!" he sang. "We're gonna eat croc meat!~" Luffy suddenly noticed the extra figure with them today. He bounced up to Robin with a big grinned and said. "Hi! I'm Luffy! Thank you for saving me! You can have some of my meat!"

Ace and Sabo glared at Luffy with their mouths hung open. Did that child realize that it was not a good time for him to talk?!

"Hey.. Luffy...Robin is not feelin-"

To their surprise they heard a chuckle. Ace raised a brow turning his attention to Robin. _Did she just laugh?_

"Thank you, little boy" said a melodramatic voice. "I appreciate it."

Luffy frown and put his hand on his hip. "I'm not a little boy! I'm going to be the King Of the Pirates!" he shouted.

Ace groan in frustration, did he know how to shut up.

But to his surprise again. Robin let out a laugh.

"So, what shall I address you then, Mugiwara-kun?"

Luffy's frown slipped off his face. "Are you strong?" he asked.

"I would say I am useful" Robin answered suddenly summoning tens of hands around them, beginning to prepare the crocodile to be barbequed.

Luffy eyes widen at the number of hands, Ace forgot that this was his first time seeing it up close, since he fainted the entire way. Luffy grinned "Would you like to be my nakama?" He asked.

 _Huh?_

"Sure, Captain"

 **…**

Sabo couldn't believed the absurdity of the situation. _Did Luffy just ask her to be his nakama?!_

"Luffy can't be captain!" Ace shouted. "I want to be captain! You should be mine nakama!"

"No I'm going to be captain Ace! I called it first!" Luffy yelled.

"I'm the oldest!" Ace retorted. "And I'm stronger than you too!"

"I'll be stronger if I was ten too!"

"Then I will be thirteen, you idiot!" Ace cried butting heads with Luffy.

Sabo frowned. "Wait a second! I'm going to be a captain too!"

"What? I thought you were going to be my navigator"questioned Ace.

"Sabo is mine navigator!" Luffy shouted.

The three boys started bickering about their piracy, while the figure behind them chuckled in amusement.

"Barbecue is ready" Robin called.

Just as predicted, the three instantly stopped talking and bolted to the campfire, each grabbing as much sticks as they can.

Robin just smiled at the boys, this was the most welcomed she ever felt in a while.

"Robin!" A the smallest boy cried "Here some meat!" he said holding up a half eaten barbecue stick.

"Stupid Luffy." Ace yelled whacking his head. "Don't give someone your half eaten barbecue. She caught the goddam thing!"

"And don't give her all your vegetables too." Sabo added, handing robin a few skewers.

Robin really enjoy the atmosphere, it felt welcoming, and inviting. She didn't need to run away.

"Thank you, Tophat-kun" she smiled pushing back her hood.

Sabo blushed, and it didn't help that Nico Robin finally decided to expose her face. She was very pretty, blue eyes, raven hair, and a tall nose. Ace stood and looked for a second too, this was their first time interacting with a girl close to their age. Suddenly her ice like eyes didn't seem so cold anymore.

"Y-You look normal.."Ace gulped.

Robin looked at him strangely at his comment.

"I mean like.. I expected to look like Dandan to be honest" Ace admitted.

"Whose Dandan?" Robin asked with curiosity.

"A mountain bandit who's Ace and Luffy's caretaker" Sabo explained, "She's kinda like a scary gorilla like old hag."

"Oh? did you think all girls looked like that?" Robin asked in amusement.

"N-No Makino, looks normal" Ace answered. "We just thought all people wanted by the government looked like Dandan."

Robin smiled "I guess I'm the weird one out of the bunch then." she replied.

"Whaa! I'm full!" Luffy said rubbing his stomach.

Ace and Sabo was startled at this comment by Luffy and quickly made a 180 degrees turn. Sure enough, Luffy ate just about everything. With a scowl they both turn their heads to their little brother wanting to give him a piece of their mind. But of course, Luffy already nodded off again.

Ace frown. "That child cannot just fall asleep every time he is in trouble."

"Saids the one with narcolepsy" groan Sabo.

Robin who sat behind them giggled at their actions as Sabo and Ace groan at the fact that Luffy ate everything.

Sabo glance at Robin once again and quietly smiled, _The colors had returned to her cheeks,_ _at least she doesn't look so sick anymore._

\


End file.
